The Crown of Spring Beauty / Crown of Fiends
An extravagant crown found within the Tomb of Fiends. The crown acted as a sort of "key" to the final location where The Dark Throne resided. The crown could be placed on the head of someone by another in front of The Door of Spring Beauty. At this point The Red Emperor would appear before the couple and judge their love. If he found their love false or weak he would attack, but if their love was true and pure then they would overcome him. It is believed that it was once used by the Ancient Royal Elves to lure many Fiends into the Clock Tomb in the North (Tomb of Fiends) and lock them with the crown inside. After its destruction and repair, it has become to be more commonly known / remembered as The Crown of Fiends. In modern day (Post Divide), it has become the royal heirloom of the Arland Royal Family and holds great power in the Arland political power structure (whoever has it is believed one of the most powerful people in Arland). Tomb of Fiends Arc The crown would be found in the Tomb of Fiends and eventually held on to by Salano. When H.G. Raze sought to ascend The Black Throne he decided to attack Salano and take the crown for himself. Wellwisher Kuroi and John Cena (yes John fucking Cena) would join him in his efforts (as H.G. Raze planned to place the crown on Kuroi's head to unlock the door to The Black Throne) and gang up against the lone Salano. However, Nicholas Nightshade and Scary Mask Anavo would come to Salano's aid and battle H.G. Raze's group. Cena would be slain and Kuroi would be heavily injured, but H.G. Raze would assault the party with his invisibility + Auto 1 Glove combo. Salano decided to put an end to it by destroying the crown itself ...however....this turned out to be one of the worst things he could do... The door was tied to the magic of the crown...and with the crown destroyed the door would soon open! H.G. Raze decided to abandon Kuroi and sneak his way to the door, bragging about he would become an Angel of Death once he ascended The Dark Throne yeah...his choice of words would lead him to being slain by Wicked Aleiah before he even got the chance to get to the door...so...I guess breaking the crown was fine? No wait...no it wasn't, because The Red Emperor was pretty pissed about it and since he could no longer test a couple, decided to test the group by combating them with his phantom adds (which consisted of those who fell within The Tomb of Fiends...One named Nathanial Haywood would succeed in slaying another player and being revived to escape the Tomb). The group would manage to overcome the Red Emperor and defeat him. In the alternate realm, after being slain by Traitor Girl Miri, Crownbreaker Salano was hunted down by the Phantom Red Emperor and his fiendish mob (being really angry at Salano for breaking the crown). Salano thought that if he could fix the crown, maybe the Emperor would leave him alone...surprisingly he succeeded in fixing the crown (albeit with impurities). The Red Emperor was still angry and tried to attack him again...however..the now impure Crown of Spring Beauty that Salano now wore had an adverse affect on hostile fiends... (The crown had been reforged with some impurities.Now they were trapped inside the Throne. The crown was a powerful magic meant to seal the abilities of the Throne inside the chamber...but the Throne itself had powerful magic as well... When the shards of the Throne conflicted something different happened instead. The magic was at least partially cancelled here.) It began killing or paralyzing the hostile fiends who got too close and caused extreme pain to The Red Emperor. The Red Emperor fled and Crownbreaker Salano decided it was time to make a name for himself. In time, Salano would escape from the Nexus and go on to give the crown to Dia Winchester in Glemoor.